First Meeting
by heeheeheee
Summary: Aku buat fic ini ntuk temenku yang lagi anniv selamat yaaaa! crackpair:mingyugyeom eheehee story is mine and happy reading!o u o


For a couple that i adore~ o u o happy monthversarry~ here is my present for you two, happy reading~

Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dengan kecerdasan dan di karuniai dengan hati yang baik serta didikan yang lemah lembut dari kedua orang tuanya. Kim Mingyu, anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan yang bisa terbilang mempelopori ekonomi di Korea Selatan. Setelah genap 17 tahun, ia sudah bisa mengelola suatu pabrik milik ayahnya. Dengan kharisma yang tinggi, banyak orang yang menyukainya tetapi di waktu yang sama, kharisma tersebut membuat orang - orang takut dan segan kepada putra pertama yang bermarga Kim ini. Karena terbiasa dengan kemandiriannya, Ia terlihat dingin dan acuh.

Di lain sisi, seorang penjaga toko bunga serta part time di suatu kafe. Berbanding dengan Kim Mingyu, ia terlahir di keluarga sederhana yang berkecukupan. Dicintai oleh keluarganya terlebih kakak laki - lakinya. Tinggal di perumahan yang ramah membuatnya menjadi lebih ramah dari apa yang orang tuanya ajarkan. Bersikeras berkerja agar ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri serta memberikannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, adalah keharusan bagi seorang Kim Yugyeom.

Kedua insan yang bermarga Kim ini memiliki kepribadian yang lumayan berbeda. Keduanya berusia sama, yang kebetulan tahun ini menginjak umur ke 20 tahun yaitu legal age di Korea Selatan. Di usia yang sama mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang jauh berbeda. Kim Mingyu yang sebelumnya memimpin pabrik menjadi kepala di sektor management di perusahaan sang ayah. Berkat kesuksesannya di pabrik besar itu, tidak ada orang yang memandang sebelah mata kepadanya. Sehingga ia muncul di majalah bisnis serta koran - koran. Di satu sisi, Koran koran bisnis itu hanya digunakan untuk membungkus bunga bunga segar yang ia bawa dari countyside. Sehingga ia tidak mengetahui siapa young businessman tersebut. Kim yugyeom memiliki toko bunga yang di kelola oleh ia dan kakak lelakinya. Pagi - pagi buta mereka membawa bunga segar yang harum dan cantik untuk di pamerkan di toko mereka, disamping itu Kim Yugyeom pun berkerja paruh waktu karena alasan bosan. Setelah menutup toko bunga pada sore hari, ia berkerja di kafe yang tepat berada di sebelah toko kecilnya. Hari - harinya yang melelahkan selalu dipenuhi senyumnya yang cerah.

Pada suatu waktu, toko bunga yugyeom dan kakaknya dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung. Bunga - bunga mawar yang ia bawa pagi tadi hampir habis. Ia dan kakaknya hanya bertukar pandang bingung dan tertawa lepas setelahnya. "Hyung~ apa mungkin kita harus membuka extra hour untuk hari valentine? Sepertinya taakan rugi, kan?" Ucapnya gembira kemudian hanya dibalaskan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "Janganlah serakah, gyeom. Ini saja kita sudah lebih dari cukup, loh! Tebak siapa yang akan di traktir gogi malam ini?" Senyum kakaknya melebar kemudian ia menggelitik yugyeom yang matanya tengah melebar dan bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. "Yugyeomiiie~! Ahahahaha~ hyuuung~" jawabnya dengan disertai tawa.

Kriiing kriiiiiing

Di tengah - tengah tawa mereka, telepon toko berbunya. Mereka berdiri dan tersenyum satu sama lain. "Sepertinya belum berakhir, hihi~" yugyeom terkekeh kemudian menjawab telponnya. "Selamat siang disini FlowerKim Shop, ada yang bisa di bantu?" Ucapnya lemah lembut.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, seseorang di balik smartphonenya tercegang. "How does people sounds this sweet?" Batinnya berkata. "Keep your chill, man" batinnya kembali berkata dan menjawabnya. "O-oh ya! Saya Mingyu, tolong rangkaikan bunga untuk ibu saya. Tolong emailkan foto rangkaiannya dan langsung kirim alamat yang akan saya kirimkan. Serta cantumkan rekeningnya" ucapnya lugas dan cepat. "A-ah.. baik tuan, maaf.. bunga - bunganya itu? Apakah random atau mau request tuan?" Balasnya kembali. "Astaga! Maaf saya lupa. Bunganya itu, orchid kemudian pink carnation, camellia dan pink rose. Apakah ada?" Ucapnya cepat. "Ada, tuan. Sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang bunga" tawanya lembut. "e-eh maaf tuan, saya tidak bermaksud..""tidak apa apa, maaf saya akan memasuki meeting. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Potongnya cepat dan kemudian menutup telponnya.

"E-eh anehnya~ kok langsung ditutup gitu telponnya." Ucap yugyeom dengan bersungut - sungut. "Ya sudah ya sudah, ayo kita rangkaikan bunganya" ucap kakaknya. "Okay hyung~ bunganya camellie, pink carnation, pink rose eum.. apa lagi ya.. oh! Orchid" ucapnya kemudian kengambil beberapa bunga serta keranjang untuk tempat rangkaiannya. Mereka merangkai bunga secara teliti, tidak lupa dengan khas rose on top yang biasa dilakukan yugyeom. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam mereka selesai merangkai bunganya. "Waaah cantiknya~" puji yugyeom pada hasil karyanya dan kakaknya. Kemudian kakaknya memotret hasil karya mereka untuk di kirimkan via email. "Hyung! Aku masih punya 1 jam sebelum ke kafe~ hyung aku saja yang antar ya yaaa~" rengek yugyeom manja. "Capek nanti loh, gyeom-ah" kakaknya mengisyaratkan tidak kepadanya. "Hyuuuuung~ boleh yaaa~" rengeknya lagi. Kemudian kakaknya hanya mendenguskan nafasnya dan mengangguk untuk mengiyakan kata - kata yugyeom. Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, emailnya terbalas "maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk emailnya, tolong kirimkan ke kompleks cemara di jalan x nomor. ix. Saya sudah dirumah jadi akan saya ambil sendiri." Kakaknya membaca email dengan kencang agar yugyeom mendengarnya. "Okaay~" ucapnya seraya mengesturkan ok kepada kakaknya, kemudian membawa karangan bunga tersebut ke dalam mobil untuk mengantar. Kemudian ia menaiki serta menyalakan mobilnya. "Aku berangkat hyung~ annyeong~" ucapnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Karena perumahan yang dituju tidak terlalu jauh dari kota, Yugyeom memasuki perumahan tersebut dengan mudah. "A-apa? Perumahan ini..? Waah~" ucapnya dengan terkagum – kagum. Ia kembali melihat alamat yang dikirimkan tersebut, sambil sesekali berbicara sendiri saat membaca plat – plat yang ada. "Oh! There it is!" ucapnya gembira kemudian ia bergegas mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah yang terlihat bercat putih dari jauh. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik dan hati – hati, ia turun dari mobil dan tidak lupa menguncinya dulu. Ia terlihat sangat kagum rumah yang berada di hadapannya, walaupun hanya melihat dari luar pagar dan tembok. Terlihat bagaimana cantiknya rumah itu dihias dengan beberapa tanaman gantung serta halaman yang diisi dengan beberapa kebun kecil dan bunga bunga yang cantik. Setelah cukup lama mengagumi rumah tersebut, Ia memencet bell yang terlihat cukup baru dan lebih canggih. "Ya, Anda siapa?" speaker bell tersebut berbunyi, Yugyeom sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang dingin dan monoton tersebut. "S-saya yang bertugas mengirimkan bunga" ucapnya grogi kemudian ia melihat tangannya yang kosong "Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku tinggalkan bunganya di mobil!" kemudian ia memukul keningnya pelan, isyarat lupa serta langsung bergegas untuk membawa rangkaian bunganya dengan hati – hati.

Clank

Pagar rumahnya terbuka dan seseorang maid tersenyum kepada Yugyeom. "Sore, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya dengan ramah. "Eh? Loh? Aku kan hanya mengantar bunga." Ucapnya bingung kemudian ia memerikan rangkaian bunganya kepada maid tersebut. "Maaf, tapi saya diperintahkan untuk mengajak anda masuk." Ucapnya kembali ramah. "A-ah baiklah." Yugyeom pun menuruti apa perkataan maid itu kemudian ia membawa rangkaian bunganya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Rumahnya terlihat lebih cantik dari dalam, rasanya seperti impian bagi Yugyeom untuk mempunyai tumah seperti ini. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan dipersilahkan duduk. Tidak lama setelah iaduduk, seseorang dengan postur tegap menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya, langsung menyulurkan tangannya. "Sore, saya Kim Mingyu." Ucap Mingyu. "O-oh, saya Kim Yugyeom." Ucap Yugyeom kikuk kemudian menjabat tangan Mingyu kemudian mereka saling melepas jabatan tangannya. "Maaf untuk menyita waktu anda, saya hanya ingin memuji karya anda. Ini sangat cantik, Ibu saya pasti menyukainya. Dan ini.." ucapnya kemudian memberikan kartu namanya. "mungkin saya bisa meminta bantuan anda untuk menghias bunga nanti." Ucapnya cepat dengan memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Yugyeaom. Hati Yugyeom tercegang kemudian ia membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit kikuk biasalah Yugyeom tersipu. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, toko saya berada dekat dari sini, mungkin hanya 30 menit atau kurang." Ucapnya kemudian ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 3:40 PM. "Ya Tuhan! Aku terlambat! M-maaf Mingyu-ssi, aku permisi. Terimakasih!." Ucapnya kemudian langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu. Ia langsung menancap gas menuju kafe dekat tokonya. Berkat jiwa nekat Yugyeom, ia berhasil kembali ke toko dengan waktu 10 menit.

"Hyung, aku sampai!." Kemudian ia berlari masuk dan langsung ke lokernya. "Hyung, aku berangkat lagi." Ucapnya lagi setelah mengganti bajunya menjadi kaos yang lebih nyaman dan langsung menuju ke kafe tempatnya berkerja. 4:57 PM. Syukurlah Yugyeom tidak terlambat, ia langsung menuju loker lagi untuk memakai celemek serta menyelipkan notes dan pen ke dalam sakunya. Selama sore, kafe tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, tapi berbeda dengan malam. Banyak pelanggan dimana – mana. Yugyeom yang sibuk ke banyak meja pun kelelahan. Waktu menunjukkan 10:30 PM. Ia menghela nafasnya lega, akhirnya 30 menit lagi ia bisa pulang. Kemudian pelanggan yang silih berganti pun berkurang satu persatu.

Mingyu kesal karena tidak dapat melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan lelaki yang entah bagaimana caranya itu bisa memikatnya. Setiap memikirkan nada bicara, suara, senyum, bahkan wajah kikuknya, Mingyu tidak henti hentinya tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan pesta ulang tahun ibunya dirumahnya dan memberikan rangkaian bunga yang cantik tersebut. Seperti apa yang Mingyu bilang sebelumnya, ibunya sangat menyukai rangkaian bunga tersebut. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan date yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya dalam rangka ulang tahun ibunya pastinya. Dan itu berarti Mingyu sendirian. Ia merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan ke kota untuk meringankan penatnya. Setelah mempersiapnkan mobilnya, ia mulai berjalan keluar dari perumahan yang ia tinggali. Mengingat kata – kata Yugyeom bahwa toko tersebut tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia mulai mencari toko tersebut. "FlowerKim Shop, dimana kau~" ucap Mingyu dengan sedikit bersenandung. "Oh yeah, got ya! Eh?" ia terkejut melihat toko tersebut sudah tutup. "Yang benar saja, bung." Dengusnya kesal, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah ia melihat kafe. "one Americano won't be hurt" ucapnya dengan kekehan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ia memasuki kafe tersebut dan segera duduk di meja nomor 7.

Yugyeom yang sedang beristirahat dengan meminum air di dekat kasir sedikit tersedak karena seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Postur itu tidak begitu asing bagi Yugyeom, ia baru menemui orang tersebut hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam tadi. Senyumnya mengambang kemudian Yugyeom menghampiri Mingyu dengan ekspresi yang sangat manis kemudian Mingyu menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

– Present(Epilog) –

"Dari senyum itu, aku udah tahu kalo kamu bakalan jadi milikku, sayang" kekeh Mingyu yang kemudian memeluk pinggang Yugyeom dengan lembut. "Idih, kamu besar kepala banget sih. Aku kan waiter jadi wajarlah bersikap ramah sama customer tau." Dengus Yugyeom dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Yah, beruntunglah aku dulu minta rangkaian bunga tokomu kan." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir Yugyeom dan tersenyum. "Iiiih~ kamu ambil ambil kesempataan!" ucap Yugyeom kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya. "Eh~ Sayang~ sini dong, yang ajak lihat bintang siapa?" ucap Mingyu jenaka. Dengan wajah ditekuk dan ekspresi merajuk yang imut, Yugyeom kembali ke balkon dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di Day Bed, mereka dan kembali memeluk Mingyu. "aku kedinginan, jadi kedalam. Kalo kamu mau disini, ayo peluk aku." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk yang khas. "Astaga, siapa sih yang menolak sayang." Ucap Mingyu kemudian memeluk Yugyeom. Pembicaraan mereka tentang cerita saat pertama kali bertemu pun berlanjut, dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian, berakhir dengan Yugyeom yang tertidur di pelukan Mingyu. Setelah itupun Mingyu, menggendong Yugyeom ke kamar mereka dan tidur tengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

FIN

Untuk jiminnie dan gyeommie~ sorry if I lach in every way/? Anyway! Happy Monthversary~ jiminnie kenalin mbil ke yugyeom dan gyeom! Salam kenal o u o


End file.
